Trown away
by awake untill day brake
Summary: twins born one thrown away why? will she find her family and what will they think of her if they find her?


**thrown away**

Twin sisters born together one thrown away. Bella had twins but only ever sure Rennesma before losing contionness, the other bit Bella after being born almost draning her if not for Edward pulling her off and in a rage of desgust sent her across the country to an ophenege. He was the only one that would ever now about her or so he thought.

**chapter:1 day of borth**

AN this is going to be in Edward and Bellas point of little bit of baby twos

bpov

It hert so much i love my baby but oh my god i could literly feel it trying to clor its way out **"aaaaaaaaahhhhhh"** at first i thought it was someone else then i reals its me "Bella Bella its time try and stay calm i am going to start ssssh hush baby its okay" i felt him start to cut throw my skin "every things okay your joking once i am a vimpier i swear to god i am going to rip your dick off with my own hands" i pritty much growled at him, oh god it herts so much but it was all worth it once i herd the crys of my baby Edward gave her to me, my baby my beuterful angel "reenesma celera cullen is her name" "it butterful love"i gaesed happaly into my at my baby. "aaaaaaahhhhh" the pain hert so bad it reminded me so much of the time James bit me the pain was all i felt before every thing went black.

epov:

as i herd my angel scream in pain i quickly checked her stomic to see what was wrong when i sore it another baby but this one was a little monster her sharp teeth biting in to Bellas leg drink griedly slowly killing the one who had just held her in her stumic, another baby a monster she was all the bad i hide in side me the monster i throw her away from my everthings my wife and my little renesma but it was bad** it **had taken so much but and given its posoin in return the change was starting i bit my loves neck ristest and ankles all the while my little angle cryed i picked her up leaveing the monster behind "Edward?" Rose asked but only had eyes for the small bundle in my arms i looked up to see the others watching waiting i smiled at my family "everone meet Renesma" Esma smillied in joy at the name and everyone was happy i gave her to Rose to hold "I have to cheack on bella she going throw the change" as i went back in the room i sore the monster looking at my bella holding the hand that was hanging over the bed and all i felt was descgust. it was then i now that i could not let this thing rowen my now family so i did the only thing i could think of at the time i tock the little thing and wraped it up in a blanket once that was done i ran as fast as i could i was in broklen by that time it had started to get dark nowing i had little time left i looked around i was in luck there was a ophenage across the street it looked a bit run down but it would do i run across the street and plast the it down on the threshold as i put it down i got my first look at the thing it had my eyes from when i was human and a tuff of brown curls on its head she had white skin she was so very pale and so much smaller then Renesma small for any normal baby as well and so light and skiny so weak i almost turned around to take her back home, but two things stoped me the red that ringed her puples the red of my wifes blood i took out a peace of paper and wrote one word Elizebeth i put it on her nocked and hide out of sight i watch as a nun of all people opened the door she was young and had a kind and friendly aperence she looked around then down and her face showed suerpise and sadness as she looked at the baby left on the door step i watched as she picked it up cooing and comferting it looking around once more before heading back inside a now baby with her. i ran home and sore my Bella fergeting all about the other baby, i sat and waited for my love to wake for our new life to begian with my wife, my baby and myself.

**A.n.** So after that it is mostly going to be in elizebeths p.o.v so you can how she feels about what happened and happening to her how will she act? What kind of person will she become? will she find her femily and if so how would she react to them?

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2<strong>

"Liz wake up we have to get ready for schooooool its ouw frist day, wake up wake up!" the voice of my best friend and partner it crime Joseph "go away i is sleeping" i tryed to make him quiet "noooo yow have to get up or i frow water on yow" "ooh no" i jump up and start to get ready i put my school close one, oh your probely woundering what we look like well Joseph is tall for a five year old that is with olive skin black hair and bright blue eyes everyone says his relly handsom i don't see he's just Jos and me i am the shadow next to hime and prity much every one eles i am very forgetable looking with long brown hair so dark it looks black and funny looking eyes there emreld green with black a ring around the out side of them people at the orphinage say their of the devil i think that silly so dose Jos i is small for my age and very pale so we're dressed in our jeans and t-shert that say 'it wasn't me', "okey brats all those going to school get done here" Peggie the mean nun shouted there are two nuns here Peggie or piggy the mean one and Tresau the really nice on we rush down the staers and go to were Paggie tells use to wait for the bus "i sort a nervous liz" Jos wispers i take his hand and wisper back "it okay it will be an advernter filled with pranks and meeting people and lots of fun" just as i finish the school bus pulls up we get on and go to school when we get there the place is huge with lots of kids running around we look for were we have to go and find signs so we follow them to see lots of kids our age and there perants we put our bags on the hocks and sit down by the door to wait a little bit later and kind looking women walks throw the door "hello i am miss Dubble i will be your teacher this year so how about we go in and get this started" after she said that a lot of the other kids grabed there pearents legs hide behind then some where crying Jos and i were the only ones without a perant i squezed Jos's hand he squezed back went in and the class started and everone was to sit in a sercal and tell everyone three things about them selves we were then give desks and books then it was resces and we wentout to the play ground miss Dubble had given us a football to play with we kicked it around throw it to each other having fun and mucking around other boys from our class joined in and aventualy we had anufe people for two teams the older boys from the year above use and they started to put us in teams of two i was the last one there they were about to start playing when Jos noticed i haddent been picked "hey what about liz you haven't put her one a team" "why would we pick her shes a girl, hey girly why don't you go play with the other girls" "miss Dubble gave us the ball to play with so if liz dosen't play then will take our ball and go" "no no she can play i guess it just shes weird and kinda creepy no affence" Jos looked mad and anless i wanted to get in a fight the frist day at school then i had to do something "it is okay i get it i will just go watch" but liz you don't have to site out you can play" all the other boys were glaring at Jos they offiveously din't want me to play so i spent ressce and lunch watching everyone would avoued being near me like they were afraid of me witch was just silly but as time went on i noticed it more and more the techers were the same i was never ask quetions or chosen to awnser them no one wanted to make friends with me but everyone loved Jos for the pranks we pulled he was the funny guy that everyone wanted to be friends with athletic and kind by the time we were in theered graid he would only talk to me at home cause there was no one else our age to take to i would try to get him to do pranks with me but he would all ways say no and how it was silly and that i should grow up by the time fourth year come he didn't talk to me at all i still was a prankster but no one now who it was soon it was fifth year we were 11 and people begin to talk to me well not so much talk as call names pick on trip in the halls they would call me shorty hobbit fuggly creep freak wirdo snow white because of how i looked. it was the end of schoo l and i was catching the bus home when i got there everyone was out side and the ophenage was not there all that was left was bernt ruble of the bilding that was once home were taken to diffrent homes that was the firest time in years Jos talk to me asking were would we go looking for comfert from the person he shun the person who once would have done any thing for him i pulled he in to a huge and said "i don't but will be ok" i held he like i use to when we were little telling him it would be ok then kids from school came hepushed me away "don't tuch me" he walked over to his friends "why was the freak tuching you" one asked not now that i could hear i had all ways been able to hear what i shouldn't anfortchently "don't now it just started tuching me i terned away and went to sit in a near by tree and cried someting i had never done. it heart to now that no one wanted me my perents my first and only friend the police came and took us to a shelter.

**A.n **okay really short i now but i just wanted to give some back ground and then i will proble movie more into the story i suck at all things grammer and spelling and i don't owen anything!


End file.
